


DonLuan_Dirty_Little_Secret.mov

by ConchShell



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConchShell/pseuds/ConchShell
Summary: Short oneshot that's mainly comedic but got a little real about Donovan finding out that Luan is a father. A little light on the romance portion because they're dumb and won't admit they like each other yet.I wrote this fic because I am gay and trans and I think Donovan and Luan are too, thanks for coming to my tedtalk.I am bad at titles because I think I am funny.





	DonLuan_Dirty_Little_Secret.mov

Donovan shuffled his weight a bit, and then the reality hit him.

"You have a baby?!" Donovan shouted in surprise; accidentally right in the face of his literal partner in crime. Luan attempted to shush him by halfhazardly placing both of his hands on Donovan's face, making two light plap sounds in the process; but not really helping in the Secret Control department.  
Realising his mistake though, Donovan attempted to steel himself and be an adult about the situation. 

"You have a fucking baby? A real baby? Like a real one? A baby. This is a baby." Donovan whispered while striding over towards the very real baby in question.

The little bundle of joy was loosely wrapped up in one of Luan's many large scarves, sleeping peacefully on an old armchair that was tucked away in the far corner of the small, dimly lit back room that the three of them were hiding in. The child couldn't be more than two years old, and they looked just like Luan- only smaller, fatter, and a baby.

A God damn baby! Donovan couldn't believe his eyes. He reached his hand out as if to confirm that this pudgy little bundle wasn't some kind of illusion, but his arm was quickly grabbed by a slightly disgruntled Luan who knew all too well that the little one wouldn't get back to sleep easily if woken up.

"Why?!" Donovan attempted to shout in the most hushed tone possible. The baby stirred, and Luan shooshed him before answering.

"Why what? Why I have a baby or why I grabbed your arm?" 

"Both! Why.... Why do you have a child? How did this even happen? When did this even happen?! How old is it? How did you keep this a secret from me? Who else knows?" 

Donovan rambled out just about a million questions at once, which caused Luan to sigh as he really only caught about half of them.

"I grabbed you because you will wake him...." Luan took a deep breath before continuing; subtly buying himself more time to process the questions just thrown at him.  
"And I had him shortly before I met you. That's why I was so sickly, and why I've always been in a hurry to return home after our hiests."

Donovan was still extremely confused. Luan only answered two questions, almost as if he was avoiding telling him, and certainly not because he bombarded Luan with so many questions at once that his brain couldn't keep up. Certainly.  
More than a little frustrated now, Donovan questioned his partner again.

"How did you keep this a secret from me for so long, and why? Why didn't you just tell me?"

Luan took a moment to arrange his thoughts into their proper order and paced around the room before answering as best he could.

"Babies are.... Very small, Donovan."

"Why." Donovan asked in such a monotone and dry voice that it sounded more like a statement than a question.  
Placing his hands on his hips, he stared Luan dead in the eyes.

"They just, are. I don't know what you're asking anymore." 

Both men were completely burnt out by this point. The stress and confusion of the day had finally gotten to them.

"No.. no. Not why babies are small, I mean why you kept all this from me." Donovan corrected, attempting to get the conversation back on track.

"Babies are just... so small, Donovan." Luan's shitty little brain, however, would not allow this.

"Why!?" Donovan shouted, his voice breaking. 

Luan's thoughts finally snapped back into place.  
"He's just so small! How could I tell anyone that I have such a fragile and important piece of my life. We're Rogues! Thieves! If anyone were to find out... They could so easily harm him, they could control me. What would I do then?!" 

The commotion finally woke up baby Reize. Who's sniffling quickly snatched the attention of both men. Luan rushed over to his child and picked him up, immediately falling into his well trot method of gently rubbing Reize's back and bouncing slightly on his heels in an attempt to rock him back to sleep.

Reize wasn't going to fall back asleep that easily though, he never could without white noise, and there was certainly no way he could sleep with Donovan- a stranger to him- in the room.  
The tiny Reize who had no way of knowing how important this man was to his father alternated between staring at Donovan and hiding his face in his father's shoulder, sniffling and sobbing.

"Please don't worry, my little Reize. This is Donovan, my partner." Spoke Luan, attempting to diffuse his child's anxiety. "I've told you about him before, remember? He's a very nice person, and I trust him with my life."

Reize's sobs slowed as his little brain worked its hardest to understand the situation.

"...Da.." Reize mumbled. "...Dan?" 

"Yes! 'Donovan' that's his name. You understand, don't you?" Luan said sweetly.

After a few short minutes and some deep breaths, Reize's crying stopped.

"Da..." Stated Reize while pointing directly at Donovan. 

Luan's heart melted, and he acted so proud as if his son had just told him that he now understands the secrets of the universe. Donovan was just confused, the child hadn't even said his name remotely correct. He didn't understand how baby talk- or babies in general- worked. Speaking of which...

"Where did he even come from?" He asked.

Now of course, Donovan is an adult. Donovan knew very well how babies are made, He's just very bad at asking his questions.

"Well... He uh... I had him. Do you.... Do I have to explain you where babies come from?" Luan was just as bad at answering questions as Donovan was at asking them.

"God no, of course not. I just mean... Who did you... Have him with?" Donovan's face got very warm as he finally correctly asked the biggest question burning in his mind; although as soon as the question left his lips, he quickly realized that perhaps he shouldn't have asked.

Reize was starting to get a bit heavy, so Luan switched which arm he supported his weight with. 

"I had him with someone I wanted to spend my life with, at the time. But he's out of the picture now... And good riddance." Said Luan. 

He grimaced, remembering how he was treated by him during the pregnancy. It made him both terribly sad and horribly angry. But at least one good thing came out of the whole scenario, a new light in his life, Reize.

He sighed softly, and stared at his baby boy. Their whispered conversation had lulled the child to sleep. He wrapped Reize back up in his scarf, and gently placed him on the armchair, allowing Luan to finally stretch and then relax his arms.

Luan continued his short rant. "He never took kindly to people like us. Why he tried to love me and why I tried to love him, I'll never know." Luan rubbed at his own arms and shivered slightly, another unpleasant memory crossing his mind.

To his surprise, and Donovan's as well, Donovan wrapped his arms around him in a hug; A kind of contact neither of them were very used to. He had done so without even thinking about it. Later, he'll muse to himself that he just couldn't let his 'friend' be left uncomforted.

Luan melted into the embrace, the both of them needing it more than they knew.


End file.
